Reawaken
by Lovegranted
Summary: The sleeping prince wakes, the witch comes to steal him away. Companion piece to my upcoming story. Not a Lulu/CC! oneshot, AU?ish, non-smut


Disclaimer: Code Geass and it's characters do NOT belong to me... only the plot does

(if they did, I wouldn't be here now would I? just kidding, I love you guys xD) please enjoy!

* * *

Whoops and hollers erupted into the air along with spectacular fireworks that glowed against the Britannian skies. In the commotion, nobody noticed the tall figure that slipped unnoticed out of a solemn building. Practiced steps showed off the form's natural grace as it danced lightly across the cold marble. Rich cloth swished with each movement as the figure reached the small staircase that lead up to the building. Eyes squeezed tightly as the body leapt off the top step, as if the lower levels were booby-trapped; fabric rustled in the air, making the form look like a giant hawk as they hung for a moment before the figure recollected himself. Startled, a mouse dropped a flax seed it was stashing and scurried away. Bending over and panting, the now identifiable male form made his presence known as he wearily stood up and walked towards the entrance of the property.

'I guess there is nothing else to do now' the boy reckoned as he walked away from the marble edifice, 'my wishes, my dreams, everything has been resolved'. Reaching up, he adjusted the hat on his head, 'At the time, this outfit seemed appropriate, but it's most likely going to be bothersome in the future.' He glanced around himself until he was thoroughly convinced that nobody had sensed his departure. Casting a narrowed eyed glance at the other buildings, he noted the lack of inhabitants in the surrounding areas. With a smirk, he continued along.

The celebrations could still be heard, resounding at this late hour. 'Of course' he thought, 'The world is getting use to its freedom again after being subjugated to the Demon Emperor. As they say, "you never appreciate what you have until it's gone. But now, they finally have it back.' He chuckled and with renewed energy, hurried down the path to the tall iron gates. Behind him a firework exploded in a starburst, illuminating his pale face enough to reveal a pale complexion and mesmerizing violet eyes.

His steps faltered though, for a second when he crossed paths with a rather unremarkable white marble headstone. He stared at the name silently as if contemplating a puzzle, when suddenly, a black cat leapt on top of the of the stone and stared straight at him, meowing in recognition. He smirked and reached out a hand to pet the cat, before he thought better of it, then without a backward glance continued past the grave. The cat's eyes followed him and he meowed dejectedly as the figure disappeared.

Sitting outside, apparently waiting for him was an innocent looking blue motorbike. The only thing that was out of ordinary was the white leather clad girl who leaned against it; holding an oversized yellow plush toy and nibbling on a slice of pizza. 'You're late" she remarked, "The cheese has gotten cold."

"The replacement was proving difficult to handle and getting out was harder than I imagined. You would think that people would despise to see these corpses again after they're gone, but the Britannian Security system is even tighter for the dead." At this the boy reached out a hand towards his companion, "That aside, it's good to see you as well, Witch." The two exchanged a brief look before the girl smiled and reached behind her, only to fling a black backpack at him.

"The clothes are in there. Hurry. We have to leave before midnight, otherwise we'll be caught." With that said she slung a leg over the motorcycle and wiped her fingers on a napkin she pulled out of nowhere, before she motioned impatiently at him to start changing.

The boy settled for a small glare and hastily removed his clothes; switching them with the skintight uniform in the bag. He discarded his shoes as well and laced up black leather boots, pulling on matching gloves as well. With his clothes in one hand and the pack the other, he strode to a nearby trashcan and proceeded to throw the articles of clothing in. The kite-like hat followed, although it was more difficult to stuff into the garbage. As soon as he finished, he pulled out a vial of clear liquid and dumped the contents into the can as well. Digging around in another pocket, he drew forth a book of matches and with a flick of his nimble fingers the waste was aflame; the smoke joining the fireworks in the sky.

"_Lelouch_, as much as I appreciate the show…" the now-named boy turned sharply on his heel and walked back to his companion, straddling the motorcycle behind her as she wrapped her apple-green hair into a bun. Two identical black helmets hung on the handles of the motorbike and the girl swapped Lelouch one of them for the backpack before sealing her features with the other. In the process, she stuffed the plush toy into the sack and threw it back at the other boy. Preparations complete, she settled herself in and gunned the engine.

Lelouch grabbed the sack and peered up at the sky, the clear starry sky was almost dimmed by the flashes of light and smoke. "Its been too long since I've had time to relax" he quipped, "What month is it again?"

"July, the Fourth, I believe... hurry up"

Lelouch lifted the helmet, before… "This bike!" The boy ran his hand down the length of the faintly nostalgic vehicle. "Rivalz…" he whispered into the backpack.

"I figured that you would enjoy it. Don't worry, it's just an imitation. We can't go breaking the law… yet." The girl turned and gave him a look. Although it was indecipherable due to the helmet, Lelouch was pretty sure her face held faint traces of sympathy. "You have 5 seconds."

Snapping back to reality, the boy pulled on the helmet over glossy black hair, swung on the bag and wrapped his arms around the waist of his companion. An icy atmosphere chilled the air when he finally spoke again; his voice already devoid of expression. "Let's go… C.C."

C.C. didn't reply, but soon they were roaring down the freeway away from Brittania, aglow with fireworks and cheers. They were just two nondescript riders on a blue and black motorcycle; their past identities and the Royal Family Morgue left in the dust.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

A/N: wow! I published something! It's almost been a year, right? Sorry-not sorry for the "Lelouch lives" scenario... I kinda gave it away with the character tags... and the summary... *shot*, but I hope it was still interesting! Oh, and I apologize for taking advantage of the fact that we have absolutely no idea when he was "killed", so I took liberty of the date. Anyways, this is a companion piece to a longer story I'm working on... I just had to get it out today though (since it's July 4th and everything), but how long until the story comes out, I'm not sure. Thanks for reading this (and for letting me spiel *shot again*)! Reviews and Constructive Criticism are most appreciated!


End file.
